sekai_ni_taisuru_against_the_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Roiyaru Akayasha
Info= Akayasha, or more well called as Aya, is one of the main protagonists in the story. She has the ability to control Earth. Appearance Aya stood tall (E/N: than Sewa LOL) at her height 5'3 with her long green with brown streaked hair that compliments her white skin tone. She has two different eye colors, which is red in the left, and purple in the right. Her hair is most likely left untouched with most of her hair on the right side, but sometimes she braids the left side of hair and left the right side down. When she's out of control or hungry for blood, both of her eyes turns into pitch black (Her whole eyes that you can't even see a single color other than black) and her hair and hand glow. Some linings form from her left chest (heart) to her left hands. Some sort of seal also forms on her right hand (behind the palm). Her fangs appear and her ears turn like those ears of an elf. She wears long sleeved shirts under her vest (which is specially made for her), partnered by a short, and paired by her combat boots that made up for fighting. She also ties her jacket on her waist. She sometimes uses her favorite hoodie jacket to hide her feminine figure and her hair and some part of her face and wears her mask (face mask that only hides her mouth and small part of nose) when she's on her job as a bounty hunter. Personality Aya is described as the "ice cold" and mysterious character in the story. She refuses to show emotions, and has no tolerance for humorous and loud people, seeing them as an annoyance or a distraction to a certain objective. Being a part of royalty, she believes that she knows everything in every corner of the world--she often throws wise words to those who she sees lowly, even her own friends and allies, marking her intelligence both an advantage and disadvantage. She can also be sarcastic at times, but this is her way to show honesty. But despite the blank and gloomy expression she shows in the outside, Aya is a very loyal, caring, and understanding person who would be there for her friends even if it places her life at risk. |-|History= History ??? |-|Abilities= Abilities WIP |-|Relationships= Relationships Sewa Hanamichi Sewa and Aya are the only female members among the group, so they mostly hang out with each other. Aya sees Sewa as her bestfriend, also, the difference is, Sewa is so vocal about it and Aya isn't. So technically, Sewa considered Aya as her bestfriend and she thought that Aya don't feel the same. Sewa is also her partner-in-crime in ruining everyone's sanity, especially Tet. Shisuke Tsubasa Shiro and Aya are one of a hella enemies. Shirokami has this intelligence that always put him on the top, but when Aya transfered, everything changed. They consider each other as enemies in all the things they can think of: being the top student, compliments, academic grades, sports and all. Nevertheless, they're still one of a hella friends to be counted with. Lyon Kurata If only Lyon is not part of the group, Aya already killed him. She hates him for being a flirt. Err, she actually hates flirt. Truth is, one of her dreams is to spoil Lyon's flirtiness to Megumi, and her daily task? One of those is to ruin Lyon's dates. But aside from that, they also have an invisible bond. Retetriovas Yamazaki The truth is, Tet is her most hated person. He's just so childish and carefree that she hates it. Aya hates people who doesn't take life seriously, for her, it is being careless. She likes to mock Tet about being child-like. And of course, with Sewa's assistance, they always ruin his mood. Other than that, Aya still cares for him, for she already made a bond with him with all of those cat fights. Kuroyasha Roiyaru Kuroyasha, also known as Kuro, is here twin brother (though Aya is still older than him, maybe 3 mins or so). They're quite opposite. One of their difference is that Kuro isn't gifted. He only has his royal vampire abilities and nothing more. They are the most famous Dark Scar Duo that caught the most wanted person in their continent. They are closed to each other that they know each other's weakness and all. They also understand each other's mood swings and always watched after each other. Aya cares for her brother so much. James Marco Roiyaru You'll know him in the story, I hope so. Lel. Ringo Roiyaru You'll know her in the story, I hope so. Lolol. |-|Trivia= Trivia *Akayasha means Red Demon. *Akayasha's nickname 'Aya' is made by Aya's OP's friend and classmate. *Aya's OP is also a role-player in Facebook. *Aya and Sese's (Sewa) OP, as well as Tet and Shiro's, are classmates. *Aya's OP is the opposite of her, she's crazy and loud as Sewa. *Aya's name is made out of the blue by her OP, especially the surname. Told you I'm crazy. *Her surname means Royal. *Her OP is planning to either let Aya die or Sewa almost die. Ask Sewa's OP, and you'll know if its real or nah. I'll gonna add some more info's about Aya and me (OP) some day. |-|Quotes= Quotes * "'I Love you' isn't a question, so don't wait for a reply." * "Being harsh doesn't mean you're bad, its only a defense mechanism to push away people who can't understand you." * "I love you, so shut up because I will stay even if the world goes against us." Category:Protagonists Category:Female Protagonists Category:Vampire Category:Earth User Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki